Better Left Alone
by MaryFan1
Summary: Sequel to To Face Her Past. Lexi wants to find Nick.  Can Mary talk her out of making a big mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Twenty year old Lexi James got out of the cab in front of the three bedroom ranch house Lake Street. She had just finished her sophomore year at Columbia University. She had received a full scholarship for tuition and room and board and only had to pay for her books which she did by working at WJM as a paid intern in the summers. She was in Columbia's Journalism program and wrote for the school paper. She was looking forward to her summer break although she would spend most of the time working. She was glad to be back in Minneapolis, the place she considered home, besides New York now. She still had a relationship with her adoptive parents who lived in Michigan. Nothing would ever change that and she would visit them later in the summer. But Minneapolis was where she felt most at home. Her other family was here and so was her best friend, Bess Lindstrom, home from Rutgers University and her boyfriend Brian, home from Boston University. They were unofficially officially engaged, just waiting until they finished school. She walked up to the door and let herself in.

"Hey, guys, I'm home." She called out

"Wexi!" a little voice called out. She saw running down the hall a dark haired little girl about three years old who had trouble pronouncing her L's

The little girl ran into her arms and Lexi picked her up, "Hey, peanut! How are you?"

"Good." The little girl said. Abigail Grace Rivers adored her older sister and Lexi was well aware of the example she needed to set for her

Lexi noticed the chocolate round her mouth, "Uh huh, looks like someone has been in mom's chocolate chip cookies. How many did you eat?" Lexi had begun to call Mary 'Mom' right after Abby was born. She was still living with them and it made things less confusing for Abby.

The little girl held up three fingers, "She was only supposed to eat one but since Mommy's on the phone with Aunt Rhoda, she snuck two more." Andy came in and greeted Lexi, "How are you, Lex? It's good to have you home." She put Abby down and gave Andy a hug

"I'm good Andy." Lexi said pulling back, "She learned fast." She referring to Abby, "When Mom's talking to Aunt Rhoda, I could come in here nine month pregnant and she wouldn't notice." Lexi joked

"Oh no, that your mom would notice." Andy said, "You aren't…are you?"

"Well…" Lexi said

"Oh god…." Andy muttered his eyes widening

"Gotcha!" Lexi smiled

Andy sighed with relief, "You really do have your mother's sense of humor."

"Yeah, which one?" She quipped

"Ah, that's good." Andy said, "Come on in the kitchen. Mary's making dinner, while talking to Rhoda so I'm sure she could use some help."

Lexi and Abby followed him into the kitchen where Mary was chopping up vegetables and yakking away with Rhoda, "No, we are not naming this baby Richard if it's a boy…because Richard Rivers doesn't sound right. I don't care if it's after me. He or She will not have both names beginning with R." She looked up and saw Lexi and smiled broadly, "Listen, Rhoda, I've got to go. My beautiful and talented daughter just got home from college…alright bye bye."

Lexi walked over and gave Mary a hug, "Hi, Mom."

Mary hugged her as tight as her burgeoning baby bump would allow, "How are you, Honey?"

"Great." She said pulling back, "Look at you." She patted Mary's belly, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, the second trimester is always the easiest. The morning sickness is over and you're not too uncomfortable yet." She told her

Abby came over to her mother and reached up for Mary to pick her up, "Mommy, can I sit up there and help you?"

"Well, I guess so but Mommy can't pick you up, sweetie." Mary said

Lexi picked her up and sat her on the counter, "There you go, Peanut."

"Honey, I'll set the table. " Andy said getting out the plates

"Thanks, Sweetie. Just set the table in here, no need to eat in the dining room."

"So, Lex, are you ready to start work?" Mary asked, "Here, chop up the cucumber, will you?" she handed her a knife

Lexi began to chop, "Yeah, I've got some great ideas. I just don't know if Mr. Grant will be open to them."

Mary got out the salad dressing, "Well, he needs to be. The only way to keep viewers and attract new ones is to try new and fresh approaches to things."

"And you expect Mr. Grant to do that, Lou Grant?" Lexi asked

"He's not the only one who has a say in it." Mary said, "I want to hear your ideas and we'll decide from there." She knew Lexi didn't want to stay at WJM after graduating. She wanted to go on to bigger things but they sure could use someone young like her.

After dinner Abby wanted Lexi to give her a bath and Mary happily complied. She had just reached twenty-one weeks and it was getting harder to get down and reach over the tub to help Abby take her bath. Andy and Mary were watching TV in the den when Lexi came out carrying Abby who was wrapped in a towel.

"I'm going to put her down if that's alright." She said

"Sure." Mary got up and went over to them and kissed Abby on the cheek, "Good night, Baby."

"Good night, Mommy."

Andy got up, "Good night, Munchkin." He kissed her

"Daddy, why do you call me Munchkin?" She asked laughing

"Because you are a munchkin size version of your mommy." He said and it was true. Abby looked like Mary just spit her out

"Alright, Peanut, let's get you to bed." Abby said and walked out of the den down the hall

Mary and Andy sat back down on the couch. He put his arm around her and noticed she was smiling, "You're really happy to have both girls here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I love seeing them together, Abby sure looks up to her." Mary said

"I think Lexi loves being the big sister too." Andy said gently rubbing his hand across her abdomen, "And what about this one? You think we could get a little testosterone in the house?" He joked

Mary shook her head and laughed, "I think that's up to you. Did you have a conversation with your little Y chromosome buddies about having a boy?"

"Yeah but they didn't listen the last time." He joked

At about ten o'clock Mary was starting to get tired and decided to take a hot bath and go to bed. Andy was going to watch the ten o'clock news. Mary looked in on Lexi but she wasn't in her room so she went to Abby's room and found the two of them asleep on Abby's bed. She quietly walked over and pulled the covers up over them and kissed them both on the cheek.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mary was still asleep when Abby opened the bedroom door and came over to her trying to nudge her awake, "Mommy." She said softly

"Hmmm." Mary mumbled turning over on her side

"Mommy." She said louder

She finally opened her eyes, "Hi, Sweetie. What are you doing?"

"Looking for Lexi." Abby said

Mary pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Well she's not in here." She noticed Abby had something in her hand, "What is that?"

"I found it on the floor in Lexi's woom." She said

"Honey we don't take other people's things, you know that." She gently admonished her

"But I wanted to give it to her." She explained, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Let me see that." She took the paper and looked at it. It was small notepad paper that had someone's name and Address on it _Nick Manning, 3709 Hunters Glen Pike, Minnetonka, MN, _"Oh no." Mary muttered to herself

"What wrong, Mommy?" Abby asked getting in the bed with her

"Nothing, Sweetie." Mary said, "I just remembered something I forgot to do."

TBC…Is Lexi only looking for trouble wanting to find Nick? Will Mary stop her?


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was sitting at the kitchen table a couple of hours later. Abby was playing contentedly in her room with her dolls. Mary didn't know what to do. She stared at the paper in disbelief. _How could she possibly be considering seeing Nick? _She thought as the back door opened and Andy came in from his golf game with his brother, Lou and Lou's friend Mike Cooper.

"Hey, Babe." He set his clubs down and came over and kissed her on the cheek

She smiled slightly, "Hi, how was your game?"

"Great, I shot 4 over par and had to buy lunch for everyone." He poured a glass of water

Mary kept staring at the paper, "That's nice."

Andy looked at his wife, "You okay?"

She looked up from the paper, "Huh?" She asked, "Oh, I'm fine, except for this." She held up the paper

Andy sat down across from her, "What's that? The long distance bill from talking to Rhoda?" He quipped

Mary rolled her eyes, "No, Abby found it on the floor in Lexi's room." She handed it to him

Andy looked at the paper, "Nick? Don't tell me she's thinking of dumping Brian?"

"Andy, don't you remember who Nick is?" She couldn't believe he would forget after she had told him what he did

He thought for a moment and it hit him, "That Nick? Well what the hell does she have his address for… oh no, you don't think she wants to find him?"

"Why else would she have his address?" Mary asked, "This is a nightmare. The last thing she needs to do is see him."

"Are you going to talk to her about it?" He asked handing the paper back to her

Mary sighed heavily, "I don't know. She would probably not appreciate my interference. I have to walk a fine line with her."

"Certainly she would understand. She knows what he did when you told him you were pregnant. Frankly I don't know why she would want to see him in the first place."

"I think I might." Mary said, "I imagine she wants to make him face her. One thing I've learned about Lexi is that she's determined. But I don't know if she's strong enough to take what he'll probably dish out."

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"I really don't know." She said standing up, "Maybe I'll wait and see if she mentions it to me and just put this back where it was." She looked at the paper again

"Come here," He reached out his hand and she walked over to him taking his hand. He rubbed his other hand over her abdomen, "I know you worry about her but I don't want you stressing out over this, alright? It's not good for you."

She smiled, "You worry too much." She bent down and kissed him

He rested his hands on her hips then lifted up her shirt and planted a kiss on her belly, "I can't help it, Babe. After what happened last time I think I have good reason."

"Sweetie, Dr. Albright said the baby and I are both perfectly fine. The miscarriage was something that was out of our control." Mary had miscarried when Abby was eighteen months old. The doctor told them they could try again anytime but it was several months before they felt like they were ready

He gently caressed her abdomen, "I know." He felt slight movement under his hand. He smiled, "Hey' He's really starting to move isn't he?"

"He?" Mary questioned arching an eyebrow, "Had another talk with your buddies did you?"

He smiled, "I'll never tell."

Lexi and Brian were taking a walk down by the lake. She had gotten up early and he picked her up for breakfast and to spend the day together. She had been pretty quiet and he could tell something was on her mind. He hoped things were still okay with her and Mary. He knew how important their relationship was to both of them.

"Hey, what's going on? You're awfully quiet." Brian asked, "Everything okay at home?"

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking." She told him, "I uh, did something you'll probably think is pretty dumb."

"You didn't decide to drop out of school did you?" He asked, "Because you'd have your mothers, father and me on your case."

She smiled, "No, nothing like that." She assured him, "But I…I decided to find Nick."

"Nick?" Brian asked perplexed, "You mean the Nick that…you know."

She looked at him, "Yeah, I have his name and address right here." She looked in her purse but couldn't find it, "Oh no. It's not here."

"Well, I think finding him is about the dumbest thing you could do. You know what Mary said about him. He's the reason you were adopted or did you forget that?"

"Brian, I've got to find that piece of paper before Mom does. She'll go ballistic. Where on earth could it be?" She kept rummaging through her purse

"Hey, just calm down, okay? Maybe it's in another purse."

"This is the only purse I have with me. It must have fallen out somehow but where?" She said clearly agitated

"Well, maybe somewhere other than your parents' house, like on the street somewhere." He said trying to calm her down

"Brian, I've got to get home and find it. I'm sorry but I have to." She said

"Okay, okay, let's go then." He said and they headed back to his car

They got back to the house and she was as nervous as a cat. He tried to comfort her, "You want me to go in with you?"

"No, that's okay." She said, "I'll call you later and let you know if I found it."

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I love you, even if you are about to do something dumb."

"I love you, too." She said and got out of the car

She walked in the house and called out to see if anyone was home. Andy was outside working on the grill. They had decided to grill hamburgers and have Murray and Marie and Ted and Georgette over later. Abby was taking a nap and Lexi heard no response from Mary. She headed to her room and began to look through all her bags, under the bed, in her desk, everywhere. She was rummaging through the top drawer of a dresser with her back to the door when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Looking for this?"

She turned to see Mary in the doorway with the paper in her hand


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi walked across the room and grabbed the piece of paper out of Mary's hand. She couldn't believe her privacy had been invaded like that.

"That's mine." Lexi snapped, "It's none of your business." She put it in her pocket and turned walking back over to the dresser pretending to straighten up the items in the top drawer

Mary leaned against the doorway, "Lexi, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Mary said, "Why would you want to find him?"

Lexi turned around, her green eyes on fire, "How dare you go through my things! Is that what you did while I was sleeping in Abby's room last night?"

Mary walked over and sat on the bed, "Honey, that's not what happened. You know I wouldn't do that." She explained, "Abby found it lying on the floor and brought it to me."

"And you just had to look at it." She replied

"She handed it to me and just as a reflex I looked at it." Mary said, "Look, I'm sorry if you feel like I invaded your privacy but we have to talk about this."

"No, we don't." Lexi snapped again, "I don't have to explain anything to you, Mary."

Mary stood up, the meaning behind Lexi calling her Mary not lost on her, "No, I guess you don't." She agreed, "Honey, you know I love you and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, I don't need you to protect me. I'm not a child." She replied, a measure of defiance in her voice

Mary walked over to her and brushed the hair away from her face, "You're right, you're not a child. I wasn't there for you then. I wasn't there to protect you from the bad things, the monsters in the closet, your first broken heart. I can't do much for you now except give you advice and love you as the young woman you are now."

"So this is because you feel guilty about giving me up?" Lexi asked, "Isn't it a little late for that?"

"No, this is about you not doing something foolish and I think you know that." Mary sat back down on the bed. She could feel her little one begin kicking furiously.

"Why is it foolish for me to find him but it wasn't for me to find you?" She asked and it was a fair question

"Because I have told you what happened. What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"

"Well, you could have rejected me too. Not every woman who gives up their baby does it for the reasons you did." Lexi pointed out, "And I don't know what I want to accomplish. Maybe I just want to see him squirm."

Mary looked down, "That's what I was afraid of." She looked up again, "Lexi, you're not vindictive but you are stubborn. A trait, for good or bad, you got from me."

"How do you know what I am?" She asked, "Maybe you don't know me at all."

Mary stood up again and headed for the door, "You obviously feel the need to hurt me because you think I violated your privacy. I'm sorry you feel that way but I won't have you throwing up in my face that I gave you up every time I say or do something you don't like or if I disagree with you."

"Just leave me alone!" Lexi cried, "Maybe I won't stay here anymore!"

Mary did her best to remain calm, "If that's what you want." She walked out and Lexi slammed the door behind her, waking Abby from her nap

"Mommy!" Abby called out

Mary went to her room, "Hi, Sweetie, I'm sorry if we woke you up." She said sitting on the side of the bed facing her, "Why don't you go back to sleep for a little while." She had only been down about half an hour

"Is Lexi mad, Mommy?"

"It's alright, Baby, don't worry." Mary assured her pulling up the covers, "Now you go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Abby said closing her eyes, "I love you, Mommy."

Mary eyes moistened with new tears forming, "I love you too, Baby."

She got up and walked out of the room just as Lexi walked out into the hall as well, "I called Brian. He's coming to get me. I think I'm going to stay with him for a while."

Mary did her best to hide the hurt, "Oh, well, if that's what you want." She said, "What about work? You're supposed to start tomorrow."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can." Lexi said

"Lexi, you can't just flake out on your responsibilities." Mary admonished

"I don't need a lecture from you. Just tell Mr. Grant I'm sorry but I just can't work there anymore." She turned and walked back into her room

Mary was barely able to get through dinner. Given the situation she was hardly interested in entertaining but didn't want to call it off at the last minute. Ted, Georgette, Murray and Marie took their leave early. Andy was cleaning up while Mary read Abby a story.

"Good night, moon, good night stars…"Mary finished the story and closed the book, "So, little miss, it's time for lights out."

"Mommy, why did Lexi leave?" Abby asked. She missed her big sister already

Mary pulled Abby closer to her, "She wanted to see Brian, that's all."

Abby looked up at Mary through the same thick lashes, "Then why are you sad Mommy?"

"I'm not sad, Baby, just tired." She assured her

Abby laid her head on Mary's belly, "Does the baby make you tired?"

Mary gently stroked her hair and smiled, "Sometimes, especially when it kicks a lot."

Abby reached her little hand up and felt at kick, "Like now?" she laughed, "Did I do that too, Mommy?"

"Yes, you did." Mary said, "Now no more stalling. It's time for bed."

Abby sat back up, "Okay, Mommy."

Andy appeared in the doorway, "You should be asleep, Munchkin."

"Mommy read me a story." Abby explained

"Yeah, and Mommy's a pushover." He quipped

Mary smiled, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." She turned to Abby, "Good night, Sweetie." She got up off the bed

Andy came over and kissed her good night, "Sleep tight. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Abby said then closed her eyes hugging her favorite doll close

Mary and Andy turned out the light and walked out into the hall.

"She's got both of us wrapped around her little finger, you know?" Andy said

Mary looked down, "I know."

He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. She felt so safe with his strong arms around her, "Are you sure you're okay?" He rubbed her back

The tears burst forth like a dam, "Oh, Andy, what if she never comes back?"

"Hey, she'll come to her senses and realize you were right and that you didn't intentionally invade her privacy. She's just upset." He tried to comfort her

"I wish I could believe that." She pulled back and wiped her eyes

"I'm as sure about that as I am that this baby is a boy." He gently caressed her belly protruding under her black negligee

"Oh, wonderful, you said that with Abby too."

Lexi and Brian were in the garage apartment at his parents' house. His parent weren't sure what was going on but they agreed to let her stay for a while but only if she stayed in the apartment. Lexi and Brian weren't sleeping together. If nothing else, she took to heart Mary's advice about waiting and truth be told, she didn't want to end up in a similar situation.

"Hey, maybe you should call her. You know, try to work things out." Brian suggested

"No, she had no right to look at this paper. I don't care if Abby gave it to her."

"She's only worried about you getting hurt and I don't blame her. This guy treated her like dirt and didn't have the decency to be a man and take responsibility for his kid."

Lexi looked at Brian, "But don't you see? That's why I have to do this. I want to make him face me and tell me why. He owes me that."

"I guess I can understand that but you really should make things right with your mom." He said again

"Things are fine with my mom. I'll see her later this summer."

"Oh so Mary's not your mother anymore?" Brian questioned, "You know there was a time when you were so angry at your parents for not letting you see her. You wanted to live with her instead of moving with them to Michigan. Are you going to let this change all that?"

"I didn't know then that I couldn't trust her."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi got into the car on the passenger side and Brian got in beside her and sat for a moment before starting the engine. He knew he couldn't stop her but he had mixed feelings about driving her the half hour to Minnetonka to see if she could find Nick. He was also concerned about this rift with Mary. He knew how important it had been to Lexi to have a relationship with her and he hated the thought of it falling apart over this.

He looked at her, "Are you sure about this?"

Lexi sighed heavily, "Yes, Brian I'm sure. Now let's go."

"Okay." He said starting the engine and backing out of the drive way

Almost half an hour later they pulled up to the house and Lexi took a moment to gather her thoughts. She thought she knew what she would say to him when she saw him but now that she was here it all seemed a jumbled mess in her head.

"You don't have to do this you know." Brian told her, "We can leave right now and go back home."

"No, I've come this far." She said, "I need to do this."

"You want me to go with you?" He asked

She smiled, "No, I'll be fine." She started to open the door

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know." She said getting out of the car

It was after seven so she figured they would be done eating. She walked up to the house that was surrounded by a well-manicured lawn and rang the doorbell. A woman about forty with reddish brown hair answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked

Lexi managed a smile, "Yes, is Nick Manning home?"

"Yes he is." She said, "And who are you?"

"Oh, I got his name from a friend. I need an attorney but I didn't know what law firm he was with. I am sorry to come to your home but I just need a few minutes." She had concocted the lie over and over for days

"Well, I'll see if he has a minute." She called back to the kitchen, "Nick, could you come here for a minute?"

Lexi's heart was pounding so loud she could hear it in her ears. A few moments later she saw a tall blond man come down the hallway, "What is it, honey?"

"Well, this young lady says she needs an attorney and didn't know how to reach you at work."

Just then a teenage boy about fourteen came up behind them, "Hey, I'm going over to Jason's to shoot some hoops."

"Son, don't be too late." Nick said, "Did you do your math homework?"

"Yeah, Dad, all done." He said heading to the back of the house

Nick turned his attention back to Lexi, "So what is it you need to see me about, Miss…"

"Lexi, Lexi James." She said, "Well, can we talk privately?"

"Sure, we can talk on the porch if it's just for a few minutes." He suggested

"Okay."

"Sweetheart, I'll leave you two alone." Janet Manning closed the door and went back to the kitchen

Nick gestured to two rocking chairs on the porch, "Would you like to have a seat?"

"No, what I have to say won't take long." Lexi said trying to remain calm. Here she was looking her birth father in the face and she suddenly realized what Mary hadn't wanted to tell her. She looked so much like him, "I really don't need an attorney but there is something you need to know."

"Look, Miss James, I don't know what all this is about but…"

"Do you remember a girl you knew in college, Mary Richards?" She asked

His heart almost stopped, "Well I…I don't know." He stammered

That was all she needed, "Of course you do." She said, "You remember walking out on her when she told you she was pregnant?"

"Look, I don't know who you are or who you think I am but if you don't leave now, I'm calling the police." He told her

"You know damn well who I am." Her green eyes on fire again, "You can't even look at me."

"Look, I don't know what you've been told but I'm not your father." He said

"You're still a coward, aren't you?" She said, "Mary told me everything, or at least what she was comfortable telling me."

"Mary was a tramp who could have slept with a dozen guys for all I know." He told her

"That's not the way she tells it." Lexi said, "And why would she have wanted to hang it on you if she knew you weren't my father?"

"Because my family had plenty of money and that's all she wanted." He sneered, "I was an easy target."

"You know, that doesn't sound like the Mary I know." She said, "The last thing she cares about is money."

"Well, she's a good little actress." He said, "Now, I think it's time you leave."

"Oh, I'll leave but you know the truth and I just hope you can live with it." She turned away and walked back to the car

Nick stood there for a moment. He had his doubts even still that he was the father but he had signed those papers years ago because they needed both parents signature. He was assured by his father's attorney they would be sealed and kept secret. But he knew now he was her father but he didn't know any other way to deal with it. He couldn't admit it and then have to tell his family and his friends. What would happen to his standing in the community if they what he had done. He thought it was all over and it wouldn't come back to haunt him but when he saw his own eyes staring back at him, he knew. He knew the past had found him. He collected himself and went back inside.

Janet came out from the kitchen, "Well, are you going to help that young lady, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'm going to refer to another firm, turns out she needs a family law attorney." He lied

Brian pulled up to Mary and Andy's house. Lexi had decided she needed to make things right and she was pretty shaken.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He took her hand

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Mom and make this right." She wiped her eyes, "She was right and I was stupid not to listen. I can't believe what he said about her."

"I guess the guy hasn't changed after all this time." He kissed her, "You know I love you and so does she."

She smiled, "I know." She said, "I love you too."

"Call me when you feel like it." He said

"I will." She said getting out of the car.

She watched him pull away and then headed up the sidewalk and opened the door. She looked at her watch. It was eight thirty so Abby should be asleep so she sat her purse down and didn't call out so as not wake her up. She hung up her coat and turned back around to find Mary coming in from the hall.

"Hi, Mom." She said half smiling

Mary couldn't hide her happiness and quickly went to her and pulled her into an embrace, "Oh, Baby am I glad to see you."

Lexi pulled back, "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you."

"You saw him, didn't you?"

Andy came in from the kitchen just as Lexi was about to answer, "Lexi!" He smiled, "Does this mean you're back, kiddo?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm back, Andy."

"Well, good." He said, "We all missed you." He looked at Mary, "I'll watch TV in the den and let you two talk." He kissed her sweetly on the lips

"Thanks, Honey." She turned back to Lexi, "Let's go in the living room and talk."

"Okay." Lexi replied and they took their seats on the sofa

"So, did you see him?"

"Oh I saw him alright." She said, "He denied even being my father."

She hugged Lexi again, "That's what I was afraid of, Honey." He gently stroked her hair

Lexi pulled back, "He said awful things about you."

"Well, I really don't care what he said about me." Mary said, "But I am so sorry he hurt you."

"No I told you so?" She asked

Mary shook her head, "No, I think you've been through enough." She brushed the hair out of Lexi's face, "But I meant what I said before. I won't be disrespected in my home."

Lexi looked down feeling ashamed, "I never should have said those things. I'm…I'm sorry."

Mary put her hand under Lexi's chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes, "I know so let's forget that, huh?"

Lexi smiled a little, "Okay." She said, "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mary told her

"Why didn't you tell me I look so much like him?"

Mary signed heavily, "Oh, I don't know." She said, "I guess I didn't want you to think I was reminded of him when I look at you, which I'm not."

"You aren't?"

"No, I only see a beautiful, talented lovely young woman when I look at you." Mary assured her, "Who it has been my privilege to have in my life."

Lexi hugged her, "I love you, Mom."

Tears formed in Mary's eyes, "I love you, too, Baby."

Later that night Andy was reading Sports Illustrated in bed when Mary came out of the bathroom wearing one of his shirts.

He looked up from his magazine, "My wife the shirt thief."

She smiled getting into bed beside him, "You can blame Matthew or Lily for that." She said, "The pajamas I bought just two weeks ago are too tight."

"That's okay, it looks better on you anyway." He put his arm around her, "You're feeling better now, aren't you?"

She sighed, "Yeah, Lexi and I straightened things out but I just hate that she had to get hurt like that."

He kissed the top of her head, "I know but maybe it was something she had to do. Now she knows the kind of guy he is."

"I just wish she would have taken my word for it."

"She's stubborn, like someone else I know." He rubbed his hand over her abdomen, "So, Matthew, huh? I thought we had settled on Michael."

"Well, you know what they say," She kissed him softly on the lips, "It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mary had gotten home from work and threw together a quick dinner for her and Abby. Andy was at a hockey game with his brother and Lexi was, as usual with Brian. They went to dinner and a movie with Bess and her boyfriend. Abby was sitting at the kitchen table coloring while Mary straightened up the kitchen. It was almost time for Abby to take her bath and go to bed and Mary looked forward to some alone time with a good book before Andy and Lexi would return. She was unloading the dishwasher when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Sweetie, just stay here and color. I'm going to answer the door." She said

"Okay, Mommy." Abby said without looking up from her drawing

Mary walked down the hall and opened the door and frankly almost fainted when she saw the tall blond man on the other side of the door. Even after twenty years she would recognize him anywhere.

"Nick?" She managed

His expression was a solemn, "I was hoping I had the right house."

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was hoping to see Lexi." He informed her, "Can I come in?"

"Um…yeah." She said stepping aside to let him in, "How did you even find me?"

"Oh, I called Gail Fowler." He said referring to Mary's old college friend, "She told me you were living here and that you had gotten married."

"Remind me to thank Gail for having such a big mouth." She muttered

He looked her over, "You haven't changed a bit." He said, "Well, maybe a little." He gestured to her abdomen

"I believe I was in the same condition the last time I saw you." She said

"Well you can't blame me this time." He said trying to lighten the mood

"Don't be cute, Nick." She said, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to Lexi. Is she here?" He repeated

"No, she's out with some friends." She informed him, "And I think you've said enough to her already."

He sighed heavily, "I want to apologize for that and try to explain things."

"Explain what? Why you walked out on me? Or why even now you can't deal with it?"

"I was shocked for crying out loud." He replied, "I didn't expect her to show up on my doorstep."

"Well, I didn't expect her to show up on mine either but I didn't treat her like garbage."

"You don't understand." He began, "I have a family. How can I tell them?"

Mary shook her head, "Same old Nick. You're still the biggest coward I ever knew." She said, "You tell them the same way I told people."

"I can't. I have a reputation and a job. This would ruin everything." He said

"My God, you still don't get it..." She began

"Mommy, I drew you a picture." Abby came up to her and held up a picture she had drawn. She looked up at Nick and smiled, "Hi."

Mary bent down as best she could, "Sweetie, that is beautiful and I would love it if you went back in the kitchen and put it up on the refrigerator so Daddy can see it when he gets home."

"Okay." She said turning away

Mary turned her attention back to Nick, "Look, I don't know what you want to talk to her for but it's pretty clear how you feel." She said, "You know, you never could handle messy, Nick. Well, life is messy."

"I couldn't be a father then. It just wouldn't have worked." He tried to explain

"No, Nick, it's not that you couldn't." She pointed out, "You wouldn't."

"Damn it, we were just kids ourselves, Mary." He said, "We had no business having a baby."

"Well, then we had no business having sex. But you had no problem with that."

He sighed again, "I can see you are determined to hold on to something that happened twenty years ago. No wonder Lexi was so angry."

"Angry?" Mary arched her eyebrow, "If she is, you have only yourself to blame." She told him, "And this wasn't just something that happened twenty years ago. We have a daughter and that isn't something you just put behind you like an argument over where to eat dinner."

"Just tell her I stopped by." He said, "Good Bye, Mary." He turned and walked out the door

She watched as he walked back to his fancy BMW and didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or be angry. She felt sorry that he would never know what a wonderful daughter they had and angry that his selfishness seemed to be his overriding motivation in life.

"Mommy."

She looked down and saw Abby and smiled, "You ready for your bath, honey?"

"Uh huh." She said, "Who was that man, mommy?"

They began to walk down the hall to the bathroom, "Oh, just someone Mommy knew a long time ago, no one important, Baby."

Mary got Abby bathed and put to bed. Around eleven Andy came home and quietly undressed and got into bed beside her. She stirred and turned over on her side to face him, the moonlight illuminating their faces.

"Hi." She said smiling, "How was the game?"

He laid his head on the pillow facing her, "The Predators won which means I lost a bet and have to help my brother paint his house."

She laughed softly, "That'll teach you to gamble."

He ran his hand over her abdomen, "How are you feeling?"

She placed her hand over his, "Better now." She said, "Have I told you lately how very much I love you?"

He sensed something had happened but she would tell him when she was ready, "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Lexi, Brian and the gang from WJM all sat anxiously in the waiting room. Rhoda was on her way from New York. No way was she going to miss being there when her best friend had her baby. Mary had been in labor for about seven hours when Andy appeared in the waiting room exhausted but beaming from ear to ear. They all turned to him in anticipation

"It's a boy." He announced, "8 lbs 4 ounces, twenty inches long."

Lou got up and patted him on the back, "A son, congratulations!" he said, "How are they?"

"Terrific and I think we got lucky again, the kid looks just like Mary." Andy said, "Listen, it'll be a while before anyone can see them so why don't you all go home and come back in a few hours."

"Well, alright but can you at least tell us his name?" Murray asked

"Well, it's sort of a surprise for when Rhoda gets here but we named him Morgan Andrew."

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

Andy sat beside Mary in the bed as she held their newborn son. He was a handsome fellow and a hungry one. He'd had no trouble finding her nipple and had just finished getting his fill and was lying contentedly in his mother's arms

"He's absolutely perfect." She said smiling

"He certainly is." Andy agreed, "Good thing he looks like you."

"It's too soon to tell." She told him shifting the baby in her arms

There was a soft knock on the door and Lexi poked her head in, "Are you up for visitors?"

"Sure." Mary said

"Good." Lexi said opening the door revealing Rhoda, Mary's parents and Abby

"Hi ya kid!" Rhoda asked making her way over to the bed

Mary beamed from ear to ear, "Rhoda!" She exclaimed, "You made it."

Rhoda made her way over to the bed and kissed Mary on the cheek. She looked at the baby, "Oh, Mare, he's absolutely precious. What did you name him?"

She and Andy looked at each other, "Well, as you know we went back and forth on a couple of names but we settled on one I think is very appropriate. We named him Morgan Andrew."

One of the few times in her life Rhoda was all choked up, "That's a wonderful name."

"Well, I wanted to name him after his father and the best friend anyone could have." She looked at Lexi who had Abby in her arms, "Girls, you wanna see your little brother?"

Lexi carried Abby over to the bed and they looked down at the baby who had now fallen asleep, even with all the commotion, "He's beautiful, Mom."

"What do you think, Munchkin?" Andy asked

"How long do we have to keep him?" Abby asked

**TWO YEARS LATER**

It was a beautiful spring day, perfect an outdoor graduation. Today was the day Lexi had been dreaming about. She was graduation summa cum laude from Columbia University. She was about to make her speech and as she walked up to the podium she looked out and saw a sea of faces down front who were there just for her. Mary and Andy were there with Abby. They left Morgan with Andy's brother and sister in law so Mary's parents could come as well. Brian was there and since Columbia was in New York, Rhoda sat on the other side of Mary, who had Abby in her lap. Behind them sat Paul and Susan. They couldn't be prouder of their daughter. Over the past several years there had been a lot of letting go and acceptance but they had all settled into a comfortable existence and life would continue on.

After the ceremony Mary and Andy were talking with Brian, her parents and Susan and Paul. Lexi had taken Abby to find a restroom. Rhoda had left to go back and get things ready for the party. It was her gift to Lexi to host a party for her and her friends. They would be making the rounds through the night. One last hurrah before they step out into real life. But there was one person who wouldn't be there. He stood off in the distance watching for a moment this young woman he would never really know. He would never know how strong and beautiful she really was. He would never know grandchildren. He told his wife he was going out of town on business. But he was there to see her, even if it was from a distance. He had made his choice or rather his selfishness had made it for him. He turned away hoping to avoid being noticed and walked back to his car. Mary turned to see the figure fading in the distance. She recognized the familiar gait and froze for a moment then just shook her head.

"Who was that, Mom?" Lexi asked as she and Abby rejoined them, noticing Mary staring at the car driving away

Mary turned to her and smiled, secretly glad her sunglasses hid her eyes, "No one, Sweetheart." She said, "Well, we better get going. Rhoda's gonna wonder where we are."

THE END


End file.
